plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Split Pea (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Split Pea. 225px |strength = 4 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |trait = None |ability = Before combat here: This does 1 damage to the Plant Hero. |flavor text = "All I wanted in life was to get ahead. But it kinda grew on me. How to face the future? I'm of two minds."}} Split Pea is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It cost 2 to play and have 4 /1 . It has no traits, and it's ability does 1 damage to the plant hero before the initial combat. This ability stacks with each Split Pea on the field and persists until all Split Peas are removed from the field. Origins The Split Pea is based on the eponymous plant in Plants vs. Zombies. The description references Split Pea's second head. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Before combat here': This does 1 damage to the Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description "All I wanted in life was to get ahead. But it kinda grew on me. How to face the future? I'm of two minds." Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Split Pea is slightly similar to Wild Berry, a glass cannon for a very low cost of 2 but also with a drawback. For Split Pea, the drawback is that they do 1 damage to you before combat. Of course, this only applies during the fight phrase and all Mega-Grow heroes have access to bonus attack cards, so this should not be a very big problem if one can manage their health. Split Pea can work wonders in most situations as a low-cost card with surprisingly high damage to either get the early advantage at the start of a match, or to provide ample strength for minimal cost later in the game. Additionally, the damage dealt to yourself does charge your Super-Block Meter so if your strategy requires some clever manipulation of it, then there's no doubt using it. If your health is very low, do not use this plant, especially when you have only 1 health - Unless you can win the game with that there is no reason in depoying it. Since the ability activates before combat, the zombie hero will win the game easily due to this. Since they are a pea plant, they can be paired with to increase their strength by 2, or get boosted by The Podfather's ability. Also, the value of self-damage is static in all cases, and will remain at 1. Against Split Pea is a very powerful plant in the early stages of a match and should be disposed of as soon as possible. Fortunately, their low health makes them susceptible to many cheap tricks such as Bungee Plumber and Nibble, as well as zombie abilities from Pied Piper and Conga Zombie. If your opponent is at 1 health and has less than 5 charges in their Super-Block Meter, it is not recommended to destroy this plant, as they can easily defeat your opponent with their ability. Gallery SplitPeaStat.jpg|Split Pea's statistics SplitPeaCard.jpg|Split Pea's card SplitPeaUnlocked.jpg|Split Pea unlocked Splt Pea cardface.png|Split Pea's card image Split Pea PvZH.png|Split Pea's textures, note how they also use 's textures SplitPea.png|HD Split Pea LookslikethePeashooterHeadisdoingthis.jpg|Split Pea activating their ability Unintentional betrayal.png|Split Pea attacking Ow my heads.png|Split Pea destroyed YouTwoaregonnaShine.jpg|Time to Shine being used on Split Pea LetsSplitThemUp.jpg|Extinction Event being used on Split Pea ShrunkenSplitPea.jpg|Split Pea shrunken by Shrink Ray Double Strike Split Pea.png|Split Pea with the Double Strike trait due to Cosmic Pea's ability UntrickableSplitPea.jpg|Split Pea with the Untrickable trait due to 's ability EmbiggenSplitPea.jpg|Embiggen being used on Split Pea VegetationMutationSplitPea.jpg|Vegetation Mutation being used on Split Pea Trivia *Despite them doing 4 damage to the zombies and only 1 damage to the plant hero, Split Pea's animation shows the head firing at the plant hero while the Peashooter head fires at the zombies. **However, that may be because that is exactly how Split Pea looks like and attacks in the previous games. **Ironically, in the original PVZ, Split Pea claims that it does not have two heads, but rather, a single head and a head-like growth on the back. **It is the only plant that can damage the plant hero. See also *Split Pea Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Pea cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal plants Category:Super-rare plants Category:Peashooting plants